


PokéParadise?

by ElioJay



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElioJay/pseuds/ElioJay
Summary: Pokémon is kinda gay.Just a place for my Pokémon oneshots.





	PokéParadise?

Elio knew that he was prepared for the Battle Tree. His Pokémon were in prime condition and they’ve trained relentlessly along their journey. Along his travels through Poni Island, he had some of the toughest but most fun battles he had ever had. He couldn’t wait to see what the Battle Tree itself held in store for him. Excitement bubbles up inside of him when he saw the massive tree in the distance. He broke out into a sprint to get there as soon as possible. 

He entered the large stone gate, illuminated by torches and saw two figures walking his way. He assumed they were just leaving and continued on his way to the large tree. However he was stopped when one of the two men spoke to him. 

“You’re Elio, right?”

“Uh, yeah.” Elio scratched the back of his head. He still wasn’t used to the fame that came with being a champion.

“See that, Red! I’ve still got it!” The man who greeted him had spiky hair and bright eyes. His shirt was undone a few buttons showing off his collarbone and a little bit of his chest. Crap, he was hot.

“.....” The man standing next to him said nothing.

“The name’s Blue!” He gestured over to the taller man “This guy is Red.”

Red just gave a firm nod

Elio nodded back. Red was also really, really hot. He had low set eyebrows and a strong jawline. He stood with his arms crossed, showing off his muscles

Blue chuckled “Nice to meet you. And hey, congrats to you on becoming Champion of Alola.”

Elio grinned “Thanks”

“We were both Champions of the Kanto region back in our own days.”

Elio’s eyes widened in shock, “Really? That’s awesome!”

“Nice to meet a fellow Camp, yeah? What do you say, Red?”

“....” Red continued to analyze him.

“Still as silent as ever, eh?” Clearly annoyed by Red’s lack of response, Blue changed the subject. “Look, I’m a trainer. So, if I see another strong trainer, I’m gonna want to fight them. So how about a battle? Which one of us’ll you choose?”

“Ummmm”

 

———————-

“Geez that battle was difficult. I barely won.” Elio muttered to himself.

He sat at a table outside of a little diner they had at the Battle Tree. It was late so the torches were all lit.

Blue was a difficult opponent. Elio was convinced that he only won due to a few lucky hits.

Elio looked down at the piece of paper that Red left him. It had his phone number on it. Elio wanted to text him but was nervous. After all, Red is a freakishly hot former Champion of the Kanto region. Not to mention he was definitely two to three years older than him. 

In times like this, Elio needed a friend’s help. He scrolled through his contacts until he found her name and pressed call.

“....Hello?”

“Hey, Mallow.”

“ELIO. How are you? I haven’t seen you in a while. Everything good over on Poni?”

Elio chuckled. He missed Mallows warm, energetic voice. “Yeah! It’s been a ton of fun! So much nature! Almost too much…”

“Isn’t it great? I knew you’d like it.”

“Okay so a thing happened.”

“Oh, what kind of thing?”

“A boy thing.”

“Ooooo Eliooooo. You found a guyyy?”

“Well, kinda. I may or may not have encountered him at the Battle Tree. I battled his friend and won then he left me his phone number.”

“Sounds exciting.”

“I guess. It’s just, he didn’t say a single thing the whole time. And he’s definitely out of my league.”

“Okay, maybe he’s just the strong silent type? And Elio, when are you going to realize that you are an attractive 18 year old male who is also the freaking CHAMPION. You can pretty much get whoever you want.”

Elio sighed “I guess so. So I should text him?”

“You mean you haven’t already? GO!!!”

“Okay, okay.” Elio couldn’t help but smile, “Thanks, Mallow.”

“You’re welcome. Now go get that man and tell me all about it when I get there tomorrow!”

“Okay see ya.”

“Byeeeeeee”

Elio hung up the call and let out a sigh. He knew what she was going to say before calling her but he guessed he just needed reassurance or something.

He slowly typed in the number on the paper then typed a message.

-Hey, it’s Elio.

He stared at his phone screen for a few more moments waiting to see if he would respond quickly or not. After a few moments he sighed and locked his phone screen. He paid for his drink then left to his hotel. 

Elio dropped his bag and kicked off his shoes before plopping down on him bed. He pulled out his phone to see a new message from that number

-Hey

Elio went ahead and saved the number as a contact “Red”

-So, what are you up to?

-Laying down. Come over?

Elio felt a wave of nervousness and excitement rush down his body. 

-Uh sure

-cool

-What’s your room #?

-209

-Gotcha see ya soon

Elio groaned as he realized he had to put back on his shoes that he just took off. He shoved them back on and made his way to the elevator.

When he finally found the room, he took a nervous breath before knocking. A few moments later the door opened to reveal Red. He was wearing a white T-shirt and gray sweatpants. 

“Hey” Elio smiled

“...” Red nodded and beckoned him in.

Elio examined his room. It looked identical to his own but just flipped. He had expected to see Blue but he was nowhere to be found. 

Elio nervously laughed “So what’s up?”

“...I’m not going to hurt you” Red shrugged

“Yeah sorry. I’m just kinda nervous. You-you don’t seem to say much”

“Sorry.”

“No! You’re fine! I’m just not good at starting conversations is all.”

Red nodded

“You’re cute”

Elio was taken aback by the sudden bold statement. “Oh, uh thanks. You’re pretty attractive yourself…” Elio rubbed the back of his neck.

“Sit.”

Red patted the space next to him on the edge of the bed.

Elio sat down then Red whispered in his ear “Want some fun tonight?” It sent chills down Elios spine

Elio felt a rush of excitement and nodded in response.

Red grinned slightly and began to rub Elio’s back trying to soothe out any nervousness he had

Elio let out a sigh of delight as Red reached his hand inside of his shirt and began feeling around his back. Suddenly a kiss was placed on the side of his neck. He felt another hand enter his tank top and feel its way around his stomach and chest. Elio let out a small moan of delight, enjoying the large hands feeling up and down his body.

Elio suddenly stood up before turning around and straddling Red’s lap.

Red let out a silent chuckle of approval. 

Elio began to slowly rock his hips back and forth on Red’s lap as he slowly stripped off his tank top, revealing his slim but toned torso.

Red greedily felt his hands up and down Elio’s torso.

Elio’s crotch grinded against Red’s. He could already feel the weight that he was packing through the material of their pants.

Elio crashed his lips against Red’s and they began to furiously explore each other’s mouths as they grinded against one another. 

Red broke the kiss and silently cursed before nudging Elio off of him. He quickly stripped off his shirt then stood up and yanked down his pants and underwear down to his ankles.

Elio gasped as Red completely exposed himself. He was beautiful. His chest was perky and built. He had perfectly sculpted abs and a strong v-line. He also had a dark treasure trail that led from his navel down to where it widened into his mess of pubes. There, his large cock stood tall. It was long and girthy, veins protruding along its length. The round head was flushed pink and oozed an ample amount of precum. Below that hung a set of large balls.

Elio immediately nuzzled his face into Red’s crotch, inhaling the musky scent. He then grabbed hold of Red’s large shaft and gave it a few strokes before placing it into his mouth. Elio was astounded at how big he was. He used his hand to stroke whatever he couldn’t fit into his mouth. He bobbed his head back and forth, lewd wet noises coming from his mouth.

Elio heard a slight shaky breath come out of Red and it motivated him. Suddenly Red pulled his cock out of Elio’s mouth and slapped the slimy appendage on the younger male’s face a few times and rubbed it back and forth before putting it back into Elio’s awaiting mouth.

Elio moaned in delight as his face was slapped with Red’s thick cock. And he was more than happy to continue sucking when Red put it back into his mouth. Elio enthusiastically bobbed his head back and forth on the large shaft, trying to get as much of him as possible in his mouth. 

Elio removed Red from his mouth and began to give more attention to his dangling balls. He gave the sack a quick lick then took a sphere into his mouth and rolled it around before letting it out with a lewd pop. He repeated this with the other side then took the entire sac into his mouth. Elio moaned in delight with the fact that he had a mouthful of Red’s ballsack. He released Red’s scrotum with one final pop before Red leaned down and gave Elio a sloppy kiss. 

Red beckoned Elio to the bed. Elio happily hopped up and Red followed him. He felt two strong hands squeeze at his ass then spread his cheeks apart. Then, Elio let out a gasp as Red nuzzled his face into his ass and began to tongue his hole. Waves of pleasure were sent up his spine as Red’s tongue repeatedly lapped at and entered his hole. Elio pushed his ass back into Red’s face, earning him a muffled moan of delight from Red. 

With a slap to Elio’s ass, Red moved his face away and admired his work. Elio’s hole was pink and wet with saliva and sweat. Red used his hand to wipe off his mouth and chin.

Red got up and grabbed a bottle of lube then applied a generous amount to his shaft and Elio’s hole. Red hoisted Elio onto all fours and positioned himself accordingly.

Elio let out a shaky sigh when he felt Red’s thick cock head press against his hole. Slowly, it pushed its way inside of him. Each inch stretching him out more and more. Elio clenched his teeth as Red pushed further and further inside of him. Damn, how big was he? Elio knee he finally was all the way in when he felt the soft tickle of pubes against his ass. 

“You okay?” Red asked.

“Y-yes. Damn you’re big.” Elio grunted

Red slowly pulled his shaft all the way out until only his head was still in before ramming himself all the way back in causing a loud groan from Elio. 

Elio was shocked at the sudden thrust. And then Red did it again. He pulled almost all the way out leaving him feeling empty before ramming himself back into him, causing Elio to see stars.

After repeating this process a few times, Red grabbed Elio roughly by the hips and began to thrust with moderate speed and force.

Elio moaned as Red fucked him from behind. Each thrust sent overwhelming pleasure through his body. Elio loved the sound of Red’s hips clapping with his ass and the occasional grunt that came from red drove him crazy.

Red suddenly shoved Elio down to where he was laying on his stomach then leaned over him and re entered. Red began to ram his hips down with full force, causing Elio to let out unintelligent moans of pleasure. Each thrust created an even louder sickening clap of skin and caused the bed to shake below them.

Elio could feel he was getting close. The pleasure in his body was overwhelming. His dick was beginning to twitch and he could feel his balls rising. Each slam from red increased these sensations until Elio’s body shook with pure pleasure and he let out an uncontrollably loud groan. He came, spurting sticky cum onto the bed and his stomach.

Red grunted as Elio came. Not only was it hot, but Elio’s hole squeezed around his dick. Red could feel he wasn’t far off either. So he continued to ram his body into Elio with full force until the pleasure in his dick became overwhelming. With groans of increasing desperation, Red pulled out and gave his cock a few uncoordinated strokes before he came. Thick, hot ropes of cum spattered all over Elio’s back. Red let out a moan and rubbed his cum coated cock in between Elio’s cheeks.

“Fuck…” Elio cursed as he recovered from Red’s brutal pounding.

Red smiled and gave Elio’s red and sticky ass a few squeezes before laying down.

“Stay?” Red asked

“I don’t think I even have the energy to refuse if I wanted” Elio grinned. He rolled over and rested his head on Red’s muscular, sweaty chest. He had a feeling that he was going to sleep well.

———————

“FUCK it hurrrrrrtttts” Elio cursed as Mallow placed a dish in front of him.

“Elio, if you’re gonna complain about your ass hurting then don’t have sex in the first place.” Mallow rolled her eyes. “You’re lucky you have a friend nice enough to make you lunch.” 

“It’s not my fault he didn’t take the time to finger me before hand.”

“Ewww TMI, just eat. I’m going to go get changed. Please don’t die while I’m gone.”

Elio began to eat his meal. Of course it was delicious, coming from Mallow.

From the other room he heard Mallow yell “What was this guy’s name again?”

“Red!” Elio responded. 

“Red? That’s interesting. Where did you say he’s from?”

“Uhhhh I fink it wath Kanto.” Elio said through a mouthful of food.

Mallow burst through the bedroom door now clad in her signature overalls. “Kanto?! Elio, did you just have a fling with the Red? The guy who helped stop Team Rocket then became champion not long after? That Red?”

“Ohhh I do think him being Champion was mentioned somewhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> Had some thirst for Red and wanted to write something of him not with Blue for once.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
